


Child Nichols

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren gives his new born a talking-to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Nichols

“All right. 

Child Nichols. 

Baby Antoniadis Darren Lucifer Nichols. 

You are the fruit of my loins. You adhere to my extremely particular breeding standards. You have advantages in genetics beyond which most of your peers will barely dare to dream.

Be. Grateful. 

You will not shit upon me. You will only shit upon your mother in the squalid hovel she refers to as your home. I would not wish to discipline you or consign you to a matronly nanny who will beat you with rulers, as mine did. 

But... let us assume you shall never betray me in this manner.”


End file.
